Internet access through TVs is typically provided by essentially programming the TV as though it were a computer executing a browser, Such Internet access is thus uncontrolled except as a firewall or filtering program might block certain sites.
As understood herein, uncontrolled Internet access may not be desirable in the context of a TV. A firewall or filtering program may not always be installed on the TV and even when one is installed, access remains much more uncontrolled than conventional TV programming traditionally has expected. Also, a locally installed filter can be unloaded or defeated by a user.
Accordingly, uncontrolled Internet access has several drawbacks. From a viewer's standpoint, exposure to inappropriate subject matter particularly when young viewers are watching is one concern; a much lower threshold of quality screening is another. That is, while many TV shows might not be widely considered as “quality” shows, nonetheless a TV program is usually much more selectively screened than, say, an Internet video. The expectations of TV viewers for such higher level quality screening as a consequence cannot be met by simply providing unfettered Internet access through the TV. Furthermore, TV-related entities, from content providers, manufacturers, and carriers, in most cases derive no benefit from the extension of TV to the Internet.
Nonetheless, as further understood herein, using a TV for internet access, even if limited and controlled, can entail a demand for the TV to execute Internet-based features such as social networking applications, messaging, chat, etc. Present principles recognize that while some users may make such demands, imposing computer-like Internet capability on a TV can create distractions to the overall viewing experience and furthermore require all users to learn social networking applications on the TV, which many users might find objectionable.